Playlist'
by Flashpoint321
Summary: This is extremely NC17 and I strongly suggest those under the age of 18 not to read this.  This is a very heated one shot between Jane and Maura and it's not meant for my younger fans...sorry ;   For the rest of you, Enjoy & review!
1. Chapter 1

****Disclaimer** - As much as I wish Det. Rizzoli & Dr. Maura Isles were mine, they aren't and belong to the lovely & talented Tess Gerritsen. I really don't want any part of owning them, just enjoy expanding on the 'what-if's' about them.**

Please, please, please…if you guys like my stuff review and comment for me ok? I Love all my RizzlesGirls…you know who you are ; )

'Playlist'

The morning was harried and Maura noticed Jane to be more 'out of sorts' than usual. The detective's hair seemed messy and unmanaged, unlike the large, long, dark rings that normally drape below her broad shoulders. Her pants didn't have their usual crisp, clean press and Maura was sure she spied two mismatched socks.

"Jane…"

The detective didn't respond as she consumed herself in Maura's autopsy report that she grabbed without looking at the doctor.

"Jane…"

Briefly, Jane peeled her eyes away from the folder to glance at Maura.

"What Maura, I'm kinda busy here…I got court at 10 and…"

"That's the wrong report".

"What? No it's…..yes it is…_Maura_…" Jane whined….

The doctor smirked and handed the clearly annoyed detective the correct report.

"Thanks…I'm going to be late….listen, you want to get together later for dinner?"

Maura nodded, still with a 'shit eating grin' on her face. She found it intriguing and… something else that she couldn't quite put her finger on. It tended to happen whenever she observed Jane in this state of crisis, if you will.

"Yes…yes… I would. Why don't you come to my place tonight and I'll make us something".

Jane scrunched her nose a little in the 'Nah, I don't really want to'…way.

"Maura, we went to your house last time, I was kind of hoping we could hang out at my apartment tonight….chill, drink some beer, watch a movie…you know."

The doctor tilted her head as she listened to the language that spilled from Jane's perfect mouth. They were words she her self would never dare say, but none the less, comprehended what the detective had said, and knows that when Jane stresses, Maura compromises, and spares the argument.

"Alright Jane, just call me when you're home, and I'll drive over". Still smiling, she handed Jane a large cup of coffee.

Skeptically, Jane looked at the doctor…

"This wasn't heated up in the 'dead microwave' was it?"

Jane instinctively shields herself, playfully winking at Maura as she runs from her office.

"JANE! There is nothing wrong with the microwave….just because it's next to the organ fridge doesn't mean…OH!...nevermind!" The doctor's nostrils flared a little.

Flustered, Maura shakes her head and as she turns back to her examining table, she notices that the detective left something behind.

"Jane!... Jane!...you left your…."

Maura picks up the iPod and the headphones which were loosely wrapped around it, and heads for the door. Jane is no where in sight. The doctor places the device in the front pocket of her lab coat and diligently returns to work.

It's just before 4p.m. and Maura is finishing up her reports as she sits in front of her laptop, perusing a Jimmy Choo website. She goes to remove her lab coat and feels the iPod in the pocket. She removes the royal blue piece of metal and sets it on her desk….staring at it.

She wants to look, but she feels guilty, like she is invading the detective's privacy. She has never crossed any lines with Jane, and considers looking at her iPod as a form of deception…dishonesty….immoral. Maura Isles never has and never will lie.

She leaves it alone and returns to her laptop looking at shoes. She starts to think about earlier that morning, the feeling she had that she couldn't quite place. It hits her, almost immediately. Jane is sexy. The messy hair, the unkempt outfits, her scattered thought process, it turned Maura on and this she found….exhilarating.

Eventually, curiosity got the better of the doctor and she grabbed the iPod like a starved animal. She looked over her shoulder and got up from her desk. She closed the office door, and sauntered over to her office couch where she carefully sat, lightly brushing her skirt against the back of her knees as she descended.

Maura placed the ear buds in their respective canals and turned the small device on. She looked at the screen….'Playlists'…and scrolled down the list where she suddenly stopped. Her pupils dilated and she felt her heart begin to pound in her chest as she read "My Maura"….

The doctor gulps…loudly… and feels her face flush. Nervously, she scans the room as if Korsak and Frost were looking over her shoulder. She resumes looking at the Playlist and the songs that were listed; songs that Jane had intended just for…. _her_. Touched as well as aroused, Maura smirks and pushes play….

She taps her foot and begins to move about the examination room as Jennifer Nettles croons…..

'_I don't want to get up baby, let's turn off the phone  
I don't want to go to work today or even put my makeup on  
I got better things to do than my to do list anyway  
Hide under the covers and waste away the day_

Let's just lay here and be lazy, baby drive me crazy

All I want to do-o-o-o  
All I want to do-o-o-o is love you, yeah

I got my whole life to change the world and climb the ladders  
Looking at you looking at me is the only thing that matters  
Come a little closer baby, we can talk without the words  
Hang a sign on the door, please do not disturb

Let's just lay here and be lazy, baby drive me crazy

All I want to do-o-o-o  
All I want to do-o-o-o is love you

Give me a kiss from that Elvis lip  
You don't want to miss this!

All I want to do-o-o-o  
All I want to do-o-o-o is love you

All I really want to do is  
All I really want to do is  
All I really want to do is love you and love you and love you

Come a little closer baby, we can talk without the words  
Hang a sign on the door  
Please do not, please do not, please do not, please do not disturb

When I lay down in the evening all I really want to do is  
When I wake up, when I wake up in the morning baby  
All I really want to do is

Maura nods her head side to side as she puts things away, she sings the words out loud and their meaning tugs at her insides. She is oblivious to the fact that Korsak is standing in the doorway watching her, with a look on his face like someone has just eaten the last doughnut ever made in the world.

"Doc….uh ….ahem….Dr. Isles?...DOC!"

Korsak clears his throat as he knocks loudly on the door.

Maura jumps as she rips the buds from her ears…

"KORSAK!...uh…..I was just um…preparing for a thoracic exploration recertification and I thought I'd listen to a training podcast to do so…."

Maura pulls the corners of her mouth down as her face turns crimson. She nervously swats the loose strands of hair that escaped her otherwise perfect bun, and shoves the iPod back into her lab coat.

"I wasn't aware Sugarland hosted M.E. re-cert classes via podcast doc….." Korsak raises one eyebrow.

"That's not your iPod is it?….that's Janie's…" The squatty detective crosses his arms and glares at Maura, knowing she can't fib to save her life.

"Shoot…ok….it's not mine…it IS Jane's, but she left it behind…and when I went to try and catch her, she was…"

Korask holds up a hand and starts to chuckle…."Woah….woah…..woah….doc, it's ok….your secret is safe with me, besides, it gives you a reason to go see her and give it back…"

Maura huffs and puffs her cheeks out….

"Wha….what's that supposed to mean? Jane and I are having dinner later…yes, but I don't look for conscious reasons to go see her…."

Korsak wags his finger at Maura before tapping the side of his temple.

"Exactly my point doc….it's not conscious….it's sub-conscious….you don't realize you do it, but you do….the both of you do really…."

Maura closes her eyes and tries to speak but the words just won't come out. Finally, after several seconds, she looks at Korsak before staring at the ground and sullenly whispers as she toys with the onyx ring on her left hand…

"I…..I.. can't believe I'm going to tell you what I'm about to…."

Korsak shuts the examination room door and pulls up a chair. Maura can see the kindness in the man's hardened eyes and understands why he and Jane were so close. Without Vince having to reassure her, she knew what she was about to say wouldn't leave the vicinity.

"I'm realizing Vince, that maybe I don't need a man in my life. I'm realizing that maybe it has nothing to do with gender, but rather what's in my heart."

The detective nods and she continues….

"I mean, Jane and I, we do everything together pretty much. We work together, we eat together, we go over the other's house often….we even sleep together".

Korsak drops his jaw and Maura scrambles to correct herself waving her hand in the air.

"Not like _sleep_ make love to each other sleep….sleep as in, we fall asleep on the couch or on my bed watching TV….sleep….oh my…I sounded like Jane".

The two roar with laughter.

"I know what you mean doc…..she's your buddy….I get it".

Vince stays silent. He knows from his years of interrogating suspects, that when someone wants to talk, let them. Some of the best confessions happen that way.

Maura sits in her chair next to Korsak and props her head on her hand. She twirls a paper clip between her index and fore finger.

"I want to be more than her 'buddy' Vince…..I'm 37 years old….I…. I want to settle down….I want someone all to myself….I'm just….I'm just not sure Jane is ready for that, for…_me_. I know she cares about me….but she's a free spirit…I don't want to change who she is…you know?"

Korsak tilts his head closer to Maura and places a hand over hers that still fiddles with the paper clip.

"Maura….Jane needs someone like you….you two are perfect for each other. You level each other out…I see it. I know Jane…she acts like she's all tough and mean and doesn't care, but she's just the opposite. If you don't take advantage of this, I'm afraid it will never happen….for either of you…and that's a shame".

Maura looks at Vince with despair in her eyes.

"What do you suppose I do then? How do I even take this to the next level? I've never even been with a woman before…."

Vince maintains his composure for the sake of the doctor before him…

"Doc..just be yourself. A relationship with a woman I imagine is no different than with a man, I mean…I'm sure it's a little different, but you two will figure it out….it comes with time Maura, but you have to start somewhere".

Maura nods. She then hugs the large man next to her and shows him the accolades he deserves.

"Thank you Vince. You've been very kind to extend yourself to me in this manner. I know you are a very busy man and I'm sure the last thing you needed was me crying on your shoulder about Jane, especially on a Friday afternoon."

Vince gets up and winces a little at the stiffness in his lower back.

"Any time doc….you two girls…you're family to me…family to this unit…and family sticks together….we all take care of each other….if we don't, nobody will".

The hunched detective winks at Maura and heads for the door. Before he exits, he turns to the doctor…

"What do you two have planned tonight?"

Maura blushes slightly and interlocks her fingers sporting a devilish grin.

"I've got something in mind, but I've got to hurry and finish up here so I can prepare".

Vince waves and ducks out into the hallway. Maura waves back as she hears his voice trail off…

"_Good Luck…."_

Maura steps into her black SLK55 AMG Mercedes, and sheds her lab coat; not before removing the iPod once again. She grabs an AUX cord from her center console and plugs it into the iPod. She scrolls to "My Maura' and scans the other songs on the list.

Maura selects "I kissed a girl" by Jill Sobule, and laughs as she thinks about the time several months ago when she helped Jane go undercover in a lesbian bar. It was so much fun dressing up in fishnet stockings and a tight corset. She had a blast teasing Jane as well, although she wasn't aware at the time that's what she was really doing.

Maura quickly zips about here and there, picking up the necessities she needs to put her plan in action. She's never been an aggressive person; sure of who she is maybe, and certainly confident, but never aggressive. She knows however, that if she wants things to go a certain way with Jane, and not lose her, she must up the ante…so to speak.

Maura dumps her packages on the kitchen counter and grabs a handful of fresh Kale from one of the brown paper bags. She bends over and gives a bunch of rich greens to Bass, her African spurred tortoise. "Here you go sweetie….." Maura pats the top of the prehistoric shell.

She carefully places the iPod on the counter and stares at it again. "No…that's enough…I'll never be ready in time to get to Jane's if I keep up this cacothetic love affair with a gadget such as this".

Maura showers and towel dries quickly. She delves into her immense closet and with a calculated smirk, chooses several items, putting them together in an over night bag. She sheds the expensive Egyptian cotton bath towel, leaving it in a heap on the floor and carefully slides a pair; check that, THE pair of black fishnets over each slender leg, before covering up with a pair of Jane's faded blue academy sweat pants.

The doctor opens the top drawer of her antique bureau and removes a black lace bra. She stands in front of the mirror as she puts it on, and then briefly makes a few minor adjustments to her well endowment which sits a top her chest, and raises an eyebrow…."Perfect"…

She grabs a gray sweat shirt, also Jane's, which says 'BPD Homicide Division…When your day ends, ours begins', and slips it over her head. She rushes out of her room and into the bathroom where she meticulously dries and styles her dark blonde locks, applies a light coat of makeup, and heads back into the kitchen.

Maura opens the refrigerator, and into an open back pack places a 6 pack of MGD 64 beer (Jane's favorite), a package of Strawberries, a bag of Godiva chocolate and finally selects a 1999 Stag's Leap Cabernet, from her vast collection of worldly wines which takes up an entire wall, ceiling to floor, in her Tuscan style kitchen.

Satisfied with her bundle of ammunition, Maura picks up the iPod once again, and heads out the door. The drive to Jane's apartment is a quick one and she notices how close she cuts it with time.

Maura gathers her belongings and snatches the iPod from the console before bounding up the cement stairs to Jane's building. She can feel her heart start to flutter, her breathing get a little faster and notices her groin start to pulse.

Maura faintly knocks on the door with the gold number 12 and waits for Jane to let her in. She quickly pats the pocket of the sweat shirt to make sure the iPod is still there as the door suddenly opens. The doctor's eyes widen and she smiles ear to ear without even thinking about it….

"Jane!...Hi…I brought you some things"….

"Yes Maura…I can see that…thank you"…

"You're welcome…so…I'm all ready to '_hang low'_ with you tonight"

Maura brushes past Jane with a quick nod and teethy grin, and begins to unload the contents of the back pack into Jane's fridge.

Jane can't help but laugh a little and shakes her head.

"Maura, it's 'hang out' and 'lay low'….did any of what you just put in my 'good fridge' come from that nasty 'dead fridge' at work?"

"No…Jane… it didn't… and whatever…I'm not hip to your inaniloquisms. As I've told you before, I do not understand you…."

"Listen Google-mania…you and your…your inanil-ninny things can park it on the couch over there…you want a beer or a glass of your $500.00 wine…?"

"Wine….so, what's on TV tonight?"

"Um..I've got some episodes of 'The First 48' TiVo'd…..or we can see what NetFlix delivered me this week…or…"

Maura scrunches her nose.

"I don't want to watch the 'First 48'….since working with Boston PD, specifically the Homicide Unit, I tend to be apathetic with the procedures of other departments and find them very incompetent when dealing with the broad spectrum of aptitudes expected of their personnel….."

Jane's mouth is agape as she stares at the doctor.

"Riiiiiiiight… no First 48…..nice sweat shirt by the way…what do you feel like eating?"

Maura snaps out of intellectual mode for just a moment as she looks down at Jane's sweat shirt that she dons, and smirks.

"Oh, well….didn't that new Greek place open up around the corner?"

"Why yes they did Dr. Isles…I like how you're thinking tonight in the way of food. I could TOTALLY go for a greek salad…some warm pita….chicken souvlaki…mmm…yum."

Maura brims from ear to ear. She's just hung up on the fact that Jane said she was happy with the way she was thinking in the way of food.

"Do they deliver? Because if not, I wouldn't have a problem driving to pick it up…"

"Maura don't be silly….they deliver…I got it…"

Jane places a hand on the small of Maura's back as she grabs the phone to call in a hefty order of Mediterranean delights.

Maura shifts on the couch, tucking her legs underneath her as she watches Jane pace the living room floor while speaking to a 'Mr. Gyro' employee.

She admires and takes in the full height of the detective before her. Jane doesn't notice as Maura eyes the incredibly beautiful woman. She's excited about the plan she's cultivated and hopes what she expresses to her friend is received with mutual appreciation. She's nervous, but she loves Jane and knows no matter what happens, it was never in vain.

"Ok…great Thank You….yeah Rizzoli….yes my father is Frank….wha…no…I…listen I don't….NO! I don't fix sinks…he does…are you gonna deliver my food or what?...Ok…bye".

Maura roars with laughter as Jane looks on with the 'What the Fuck?' expression.

"Can you believe these people? I mean seriously….my father should have run for Mayor…"

"Jane….I'm sure they didn't mean anything by it…it's flattering… your father is a good man".

"I know….but his business is Rizzoli and '_Sons'_….Jesus…my voice isn't that deep is it?"

Before Maura can control what spills from her lips, it's too late.

"Jane…your voice is….it's incredible…."

Jane whips her head around and looks at Maura as if the pervert across the hall has just seen her naked.

"I'm sorry….did you just…._Maura Isles_….did you just say my voice was…._incredible_?"

"Umm…yes?...Well…it is Jane…"

The doctor looks away sheepishly as she consumes almost her entire glass of wine in one gulp.

Jane has her hands on her hips as she shifts her weight from left to right. A smile cracks her lips, and she points a finger at Maura.

"Ok…so just what _was_ that?"

"What?"

"That…"

"What Jane?"

"Maura! You know what! That…that…comment…about my voice…being you know…"

"Incredible….?"

"YES!...God woman….why do you do that to me!"

"Do what?"

"Ah no…no no no…were not going down the 'Who's on first' game again….spill it Doc…"

"Spill?...I…see it's terminology like this I just don't comprehend."

Maura shakes her head as she gets up from the couch. The petite blond makes her way into the kitchen and inconspicuously looks for Jane's iPod stereo dock.

The detective follows the other woman with her eyes as she swigs at her beer.

There isn't anything in the world Jane wouldn't do for her. It's strange, Jane has no other female friends, hell, she doesn't have many male one's either, but for some reason, she tolerates Maura just fine. Sure she teases her, and pokes at her, but all in all, the doc gets her…and she gets the doc…. They are two oddities, trapped in a stereotypical world dominated by men and yet they survive, having each other's backs so to speak.

Maura looks towards Jane, who is now staring at the TV flipping through channels and mumbling something under her breath about the garbage they pack on all the stations these days, and how there is a severe lack of creativity and something about missing a show on MTV called "Daria", a program Dr. Isles isn't familiar with in the least, but according to Jane she should be.

Maura places the iPod into the stereo and pushes 'play'…..and waits for the reaction from Jane.

The song starts and Jane literally spits her beer across the room.

"WHAT are you doing Maura? Um…can you please not play with that? Seriously….I…."

Jane jumps from the couch making a bee line for the kitchen and Maura cuts her off at the pass.

Maura places a hand on Jane's chest.

"I like this song Jane…..I…..I think it's cute….."

"Cute!...Maura….c'mon….please don't…."

Jane tries reaching around the doctor who skillfully blocks the detective with her body.

"No…..Jane…..I want to listen to the rest of this song, and you're going to let me".

Jane's face flushes bright red and she backs away leaning against the counter top biting her lower lip. She is taken back by the aggressiveness of Maura, something she's never seen before, but inwardly approves of it. She is however, mortified and wonders just how in the hell her friend ever got her hands on the iPod in the first place.

"Maura….how…..I mean…..where did you….ok….how did my iPod….were you? Jesus…your office….I left it on the examining table…."

With a sigh and a forepalm, Jane realizes she left the iPod behind in her whirlwind state earlier that morning.

Maura places a hand on Jane's bicep and smiles that smile that melts Jane's heart.

"Jane…..I think it's sweet".

"Oh…ok…you know….gross….that's enough".

As Jane maneuvers around the doctor, lightly swatting her off of her arm, she tries to shut the stereo off and at the very same time, Maura leans right up against the detective and stares into her dark brown eyes.

"…..'My Maura'…..that's so sweet Jane…..do you mean it?"

"I uh…um…of course….yes I mean it".

Jane whines as if she's just been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"So…all those songs…..they remind you of me?...of…..us?"

Jane looks down at the floor. She's trapped, back up against the wall and can feel her defenses start to creep in like a wounded animal. She tries to keep her composure because she doesn't want to lash out at Maura.

In a response that is barely a whisper, Jane cracks as she can feel tears start to well in her eyes.

"Yes…..are you happy now?...yes….the songs are for you….they are about you….you caught me Maura".

Jane throws both hands to either side of her head and sinks her fingers into the sea of curls.

Maura, still smiling, tilts her head to the side and places a finger under Jane's chin, pulling it upward forcing their eyes to meet.

"I think…..I like….all the songs you chose….especially this one….."

As Maura turns up the volume, the two women stare at each other as the catchy tune pipes through the apartment…..

'Absolutely no one that knows me better  
No one that can make me feel sooo goooood  
How did we stay so long together?  
When everybody, everybody said we never would  
And just when I, I start to think they're right  
That love has died...

[Chorus]  
There you go making my heart beat again,  
Heart beat again,  
Heart beat again  
There you go making me feel like a kid  
Won't you do it and do it one time?  
There you go pulling me right back in,  
Right back in,  
Right back in  
And I know-oo I'm never letting this go-ooo

I'm stuck on you  
Whutooo whutooo  
Stuck like glue  
You and me baby we're stuck like glue  
Whutooo whutooo  
Stuck like glue  
You and me baby we're stuck like glue

Some days I don't feel like trying  
Some days you know I wanna just give up  
When it doesn't matter who's right, fight about it all night  
Had enough  
You give me that look  
"I'm sorry baby let's make up"  
You do that thing that makes me laugh  
And just like that...

[Chorus]  
There you go making my heart beat again,  
Heart beat again,  
Heart beat again  
There you go making me feel like a kid  
Won't you do it and do it one time  
There you go pulling me right back in,  
Right back in,  
Right back in  
And I know-oo I'm never letting this go-ooo

I'm stuck on you  
Whutooo whutooo  
Stuck like glue  
You and me baby we're stuck like glue  
Whutooo whutooo  
Stuck like glue  
You and me baby were stuck like glue 

Just as the song ends, there is a loud banging at the door. Jane jumps at the chance to answer it and bounds away from Maura.

"Hiya detective! That'll be $32.11….by the way, do you think your father…."

The delivery man is cut off by Jane shoving two twenty dollar bills in his hands as she grabs the box of food and bluntly grunts….

"NO!...Now go on!...ask him yourself dammit, I'm not his keeper!"

SLAM! Goes the door, and Jane tosses the box of take out across the kitchen counter. She pounds her way over to the couch and plops down crossing her arms. She's mad….beyond pissed….feeling completely violated by her best friend.

Maura isn't intimidated by Jane's act though, she knows her friend likes to put up a front, and this is just her way of dealing with the fact that she has been figured out by the doctor.

'_She likes me too…I know she does…or else she would have thrown me out by now'_

The doctor thinks to herself and then analyzes her next strategy involving the difficult taming of the woman before her.

Maura unpacks the food from the box, fixing Jane a plate. She walks over and hands her her dinner, which the bratty woman takes without lifting her head. Maura sits on the floor in front of Jane, crossing her legs 'Indian style' forcing the detective to look at her.

Maura places a hand on Jane's knee as she comes clean to the clearly agitated woman.

"Jane…..what I'm about to tell you….it's….it's not easy for me, but I've decided it must be said…"

As the detective shoves a large olive into her mouth, she rears back a little, sinking further into the couch.

"I don't know the first thing about expressing myself in these types of situations, but I realized that I better learn how, and fast, or I might lose the greatest opportunity ever to whole heartedly be with the one person I can truly say that I…I love…."

Jane's hardened stare lightens considerably. She feels her insides start to warm and she feels something else. Something she hasn't had happen to her in years. She can feel her sex start to tighten and her nipples grow taught under her long sleeved community college shirt. It's distracting, yes, but in the same light, very exciting and something she's confident she wants to explore.

She's loved Maura forever it seems, but wouldn't dare share her angst with the doctor in fear that it would never be reciprocated, not to mention the fact that their place of work isn't exactly the optimum center stage of support for a lesbian relationship.

She can't stay mad at the powerhouse of a woman before her. She's actually completely turned on by her courage to confront her with her feelings. It's more than she's ever dreamed of doing herself, and knows this is exactly the type of strength that completes her as a woman. She holds an incredible amount of respect for Maura Isles, and decides that if the doctor is going this far to express herself to Jane, then the least she can do, is to not leave the doc hanging…so to speak.

Jane finishes chewing the olive, takes a pull from her beer bottle that drains it of its entirety, and pushes her plate aside. She slides her rear off the couch so her back is tightly propped up by the couch behind her, and jams her knees close up against Maura's.

The doctor notices two things happen…1) she can see Jane's eyes widen, which indicate she is excited but also that she is opening herself to Maura…and…2) Jane is licking her lower lip which means her 'primal' instincts are kicking in, and if Maura were to make her move on the detective, now would be the best time.

Jane can feel her palms ache as she looks at the scars; she squeezes her hands each a few times out of habit, and then takes Maura's hands in her own.

Although nervous, Maura is comfortable with Jane and likes the feel of their skin touching.

"Jane…I…..I've wanted to tell you for so long how I've felt….and now that I know the feelings are mutual….I…"

With squinty eyes and a half cocked smile, Jane growls back…"Mutual?...Oh….I don't know about that doc…."

Maura pulls back a little not sure if Jane is entirely serious.

"Jane!..."

"Maura….I'm kidding…..this is a lot…you know? But…I'm a big girl, and I know what I want and what I want is….."

Maura begins to salivate and she swallows.

Jane then closes the gap between them and gently places a hand behind the doctor's head as she carefully places a kiss behind Maura's left ear and hisses a little while hovering there, taking in her amazing scent.

Maura lets a low groan escape her throat, and between breaths she whispers back

"Jane…..tell me….tell me what you want"

With their noses almost touching, Jane nips lightly at Maura's top lip as she answers the doctor, clearly teasing the woman.

"I….want to know… what you plan on doing with those strawberries and that chocolate in my refrigerator….."

Maura, now tongue in cheek pulls herself away from Jane and stands up.

"I suggest detective, that if you want to find out, you stay right where you are, and don't move….that's an order…."

Jane really liking this game and adventurous side to Maura; decides it best to heed her warning.

Jane tilts her head back so it rests on the couch cushion behind her, and she can hear Maura wrastling about the kitchen and hallway area, and wonders just what it is she's up to.

"I want you to close your eyes detective and clear your head of everything….everything that is… except…me…."

Jane does as the woman demands and she can feel her underwear soak through to her shorts, which is starting to make her feel squirmish, but hopes soon that they will be coming off, so temporarily ignores the dampness between her legs.

Maura melts the chocolate in a pot and pours the liquid delight into a small bowl. She then grabs a handful of the strawberries and in her mouth between gritted teeth, bites down on an ice cube.

She quietly sets the items down on Jane's coffee table and grabs for her over night bag. She removes a purple silk neck scarf and sheds the sweat pants. She then slips the bulky hooded sweat shirt over her flowing mane, exposing her full bosom that pops sexily from the black lace bra.

Maura runs her hands down her thighs clad in the fishnet stockings, and feels for the black thong underwear to make sure they are in let's say, the right places.

She steps into a pair of black 6 inch heels and click-itty clacks her way back over to the stereo. She scrolls the playlist one final time and sneers with delight at the song choice. She is going to thoroughly enjoy what she's about to do to poor, unsuspecting Jane.

As the music starts, Maura takes the silk scarf and comes behind Jane, who still sits on the floor. She stealthily slides the cool silk around the detective's eyes so she can't see, and ties the material in a knot behind the woman's head.

Maura puts her tongue right in Jane's ear practically as she barks an order in a controlled whisper….."Take your clothes off for me Jane….and do it slowly….start with your shirt….."

Jane does what Maura says….to say she is excited with this 'game' is an understatement and hopes she doesn't disappoint her other half, respectively.

As Jane drops her now inside out shirt to the ground, Maura can feel her groin swell with pleasure and she licks her lips. She watches the detectives nipples harden before her eyes and this excites her beyond belief.

"Oh…very good Jane….now…stand up please…I have a reward for you…."

Jane clamors to her feet and steadies herself. She feels the most incredible sensation to hit her body ever in her life time, and it literally rocks her core.

Maura, with her index finger, paints a coat of the hot, melted chocolate all over Jane's erect nipples in a circular pattern.

Jane, not able to help herself, moan's so loud it elicit's a howling laugh from the doctor.

"Jane…open your mouth like a good girl…I have a treat for you…"

Jane opens her mouth and the doctor places her finger inside, tantalizing her tongue and allows her to suck the sweet, creamy goodness.

"Now….it's my turn Jane…"

Without touching the detective, Maura takes Jane's left nipple into her mouth and rolls the nub over her tongue before biting down on it.

"Ughhhhhhhhhh…..Maura!"

Maura pulls away as she can feel her own knees buckle.

She nuzzles her head right against Jane's neck "Yes….Jane?"

The detective sounds as if she's just ran 12 blocks after a perp, and pants.

"Ohhhhh God Maura…..you….are…killing….me…."

Maura lowers her voice again as she speaks to the detective…."Jane, I want you…to put your hands in your pockets of your sweats and leave them there until I tell you to remove them…do you understand?"

"Yeees…..yes…Maura…" Jane is sheepish and meek with her answer.

"Good…"

Maura takes Jane's right breast into her mouth and sucks….running her tongue over her nipple, teasing it, enjoying the combination of chocolate and Rizzoli.

She runs her hand over Jane's incredible abdominal muscles and can feel the woman contract at her mere touch.

Maura kisses Jane's stomach and dances her tongue around and in her belly button. She is pleased with her own display of self control, and knows that when it's Jane's turn with her, she's in trouble, to say the least.

"Jane…..you can go ahead and remove your hands and take your sweats off….drop your panties as well….."

Jane with one sweep of her hands has the requested garments around her ankles and fiercely kicks them away.

Maura stands, just looking at the beauty before her and it nearly takes her breath away.

Maura walks right up to the detective and runs her finger along the hot slickness of her sex, and can feel the strong woman quiver.

Jane groans and goes to remove the silk handkerchief from her head.

"Ah..ah…ahhhhhhh…..Jane…..that's a bad girl….why must you make me punish you?"

Maura keeps the material in place and then with an open hand, lightly slaps Jane's incredibly firm ass.

"Maura…..I….I don't think I can control myself much longer….I'm ready…..ready to come….."

"Jane….I haven't even gotten to the good part yet….take a deep breath and get a hold of yourself'.

Jane gulps and concentrates. She doesn't want to loose it right now.

"Lie down for me Jane….and then brings your knees up….."

Jane once again does as Maura so dominantly yet sweetly asks of her.

Maura brings her right knee up in between Jane's thigh's and can feel just how wet the detective is and it stimulates her own juices to begin flowing.

The doctor grabs a strawberry from the bowl on the table and puts it in her mouth. She uses the piece of fruit to trace a line all the way down Jane's body to the throbbing mound that pulsates between her legs.

Maura can feel the heat from Jane's pussy radiate, and touches the tip of the strawberry to her slick and protruding clit. The detective throws her hips upward and Maura takes the palm of her hand and pushes her back down.

Maura then takes the strawberry from her lips and dips it into some of the melted chocolate before placing the delight in Jane's open mouth.

"Mmmmm…..Jane…..doesn't that taste good?"

The entire building could be on fire right now, Maura could tell Jane that a 747 has just landed in the street and the detective would agree with whatever it is she is saying. The doctor has rendered her completely and utterly helpless at this point.

Maura focuses her attention back to the detective's crotch and plunges her tongue deep into the abyss of Jane Rizzoli . Jane can't help herself and screams the doctor's name…ever so pleadingly.

"Mauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuura!"

The doctor now flicks her tongue feverishly all over the stimulated clitoris of her amazing girlfriend and as Jane bucks and bucks her hips higher and more violently…..Maura stops….suddenly…. and pulls away.

"Ohhhh…uh…uh…uh…no…please….Maura….uhhh….don't stop!"

"Patience Detective Rizzoli…..you're being such a good girl….don't ruin it now…."

Again, Maura pushes Jane back down onto the floor and this time, takes what is left of the ice cube she grabbed only moments ago and lets the cold drips of water caress the detective's breasts.

The woman shivers with delight and scorns Dr. Isles.

"Oh Doc…..what did I EVER do to deserve this?"

Maura can't help it and laughs a little, but she does not let the humor of the detective distract her from accomplishing her ultimate goal of literally making Jane a human form of Silly Putty.

With every intention of sinking Jane's Battleship, Maura bites down on the melting cube as she rubs it up and down Jane's slit. She watches the detective desperately claw at the carpeting below her and almost feels bad for the woman.

Maura pushes the cube in and out….in and out…slowly….until it's gone. She then takes her tongue once again to Jane's deliciousness, and flicks her into the next universe.

Years of pent up lust, loneliness, fear, anger and whatever else was trapped in there, came flooding out…literally, and Maura felt suddenly overcome with her own emotions.

Jane whelped so loud, that Joe Friday came yipping and barking into the living room after being woken up from a sound sleep, in fear that someone may be harming her master.

Maura shoos the dog away before Jane fully comes to and whispers into the detective's ear….

"I love you Jane Rizzoli…and I don't care who knows…."

The doctor removes the purple sash from Jane's eyes and stands over her lover, allowing the woman to take her all in visually.

Jane blinks several times as she gawks at the amazingly sexy woman straddling her.

"Oh my Go…..Jesus….Maura….I um….I have never….ugh….I can't even feel my….geez…do my legs work?"

Maura throws her head back and laughs. "Did I do ok boss?"

"Ok…ya know what? Boss…that's just a little creepy Maura".

"Mmmmm….noted and agreed, I won't use that one again".

Jane slowly stands to her full height and is eye to eye with the woman in heels.

"You got me Maura…I've got to hand it do you….never has ANYONE been able to do that to me….the ice cube thing….yeah….um….that can definitely be used….well….you know….anyway…."

At that, Jane grabs Maura pulling her close and kisses her deep and hard. "I love you Dr. Isles….and I…..don't care who knows…."

The detective winks at Maura at looks at her donning the black lace bra and fishnet stockings.

"Nice touch Maura….I haven't seen those since we went undercover at _'Merch'_….you drove me nuts that night…ya know that? Especially when….well….you shoved your boobs right in my face as you were taking my drink order. Do you know how cruel that was?"

"Very…..and I'm ready to suffer the consequences detective…."

Jane picks the small woman up as Maura wraps her legs around the taller woman's waist. They indulge in another heated make out session on the way to Jane's bedroom where once inside, the doctor kicks the door shut…

**To Continue or NOT to Continue…I'll let you all decide…originally designed to be a 'One Shot' but this one could be fun ; )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so I listened to you all and I continued. I hope you enjoy the rest of this story and I left it open to continue. Thank you so much for the support so far and the reviews! You all are so awesome. If any of you are on Twitter, you can follow me RizzoliQuotes. Enjoy and please comment! I welcome it with open arms ; )**

It takes everything Jane has to pry the deceivingly strong woman away from her, lightly tossing her onto her bed.

One at a time, never breaking her stare, Jane pulls Maura's heels off. The doctor, in a last ditch attempt at control, pulls her right leg up to her chest, placing her foot in Jane's abdomen.

"Uh…no Dr. Isles….you my dear….are no longer in control…."

Defeated, but in a pleasurable way, Maura puts her leg down and decides she will play nice with the detective….she does after all have handcuffs and is pretty sure she's not afraid to use them.

Jane is naked and Maura is vulnerable. She's already had her way with the detective and never having been with another woman before, is excited beyond belief for her first time. She is surprised at how easy it came to her, pleasing Jane, and can't wait until she has the opportunity to do it again, but for now, she allows herself to become Jane's….fully.

Jane planks over the smaller woman and watches her cleavage heave up and down. She notices Maura's bra clasps in front and decides to use her teeth to unhook the barrier getting in the way of utter bliss.

The doctor gasps at the bold move by the detective and once her perky breasts are exposed, Jane wastes no time. She gives equal attention to each erect nipple and listens to how the contact drives Maura insane.

"Oh my..ga….oh…my….oh….myyyyyy…Jane….uhhhhh…."

In a breathy tone, Jane plays into Maura's angst.

"Yes Dr. Isles?...is there…..is there something I can…..I can….do for you?"

"Jane…I….."

Jane bites down hard on her left nipple and Maura screams….

"Oh God….Maura…I'm sorry…I…shit…are you ok?"

"You didn't hurt me dammit! I just want you to….oh….please Jane…..go…go inside me…"

Scared to death, yet forging ahead, Jane slowly moves her hand down between Maura's legs.

"Ok, these…..they have to go…."

Jane of course is referring to the fishnets and thong underwear the doctor is wearing.

Maura rips at them as if her life depended on it, and sheds them in less than 15 seconds.

"Impressive Maura…."

"Shut up Jane and come back down here….finish what you've started…."

"Geez Doc….I'm not use to seeing you this….well…this aggressive….but I like it"

Jane got back on track and focused on the absolutely gorgeous woman below her and it hits her just how lucky she is.

She kisses the firm tummy of Dr. Isles and says "Maura….I had no idea you were this…um…. this in shape….?"

"I told you Yoga works….now….will you shut..the..fuck..up….and finish….what…you've started…please?"

Utterly astounded, Jane props herself up and in her best ever gravel voice, tells Maura

"You…Maura Isles….are about to pay….ever so dearly….for what you did to me earlier"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh God…."

Maura just about lets herself go, but holds on as she is curious to see just what Jane has in the way of 'Paying it Forward'….

The detective gets up leaving Maura a heated ball of passion, writhing all over her sheets.

"Jane…where…where are you going?"

"Relax Maura…..I won't leave you hanging….I promise" the detective winks at her girlfriend and walks over to her closet.

The lanky detective places her class 'A' uniform hat on (the one she posed with in her original work ID card) and grabs a spare pair of handcuffs.

She saunters back over to the doctor and grabs her left wrist.

"You…..Dr. Isles…." _Click_ "have been a very….very….bad girl"

Jane cuffs Maura's left wrist to the bed post and grabs for her right arm.

"Do you know what I do with bad girls….?" _Click _

Now Maura is completely incapacitated and left at Jane's mercy. Her right wrist is secured to the other post.

Jane puts the class 'A' hat on and pulls it down over her eyes. She dips back into her closet and removes a riding crop. She stole it from Frankie at last year's Halloween staff party and forgot to give it back….good thing, it's come in handy now.

"No….no officer, I….I don't know what you….what you do with bad girls like me….uhhhhh"

Maura couldn't help the guttural groan that escaped her.

"Well…..for starters…." Jane takes the crop and lightly slaps at Maura's breasts, instantly hardening the doctor's nipples.

Maura hisses and bucks her hip towards the ceiling.

Jane continues….she's thoroughly enjoying this sado-masochistic kind of bedroom game very much.

"I….plan on correcting your very bad….and….very inappropriate behavior….with my whip here doctor…."

Jane takes the crop and slowly starts to drag it down Maura's torso where she stops just at the inside of her thighs. She lightly starts rubbing the soft piece of leather, skirting the doctor's sex hungry mound.

Jane watches as Maura closes her eyes and licks her lips between airy gasps. This whole experience is mind blowing and Jane often pinches herself to make sure this isn't a dream, although it should be.

Jane knows the small woman on her bed is close and in all honesty, the detective can't hold on much longer either. She wants Maura and she wants her bad.

Jane tosses the crop across the room and rips the hat from her head. She runs both hands through her sea of unruly curls as she straddles the doctor just before dropping down on top of her. Maura yells with approval.

Jane finds Maura's lips with ease and kisses them, suckles them, cherishes them. She plants soft pecks all down her neck, behind her ears, across her abdomen. Jane takes her hand, which trembles terribly and sinks it between Maura's legs. What she feels there, heats her own womanly parts to above average. Maura is wet, very wet and she can feel the petite woman start to contract.

"Jane…please…..enter me….."

Without any further hesitation, Jane places one, then two fingers inside of Maura and rocks with the rhythm of the doctor; which progressively gets faster and faster.

Jane lies her head next to Maura's right ear and whispers as she licks

"I want….to taste you Maura…."

"and I want you to taste me…"

Jane slowly drags her head as she locks eyes with Maura and makes her way down the rigid silhouette of the nude woman in her bed.

Jane closes her eyes and embarks on a journey that she's waited in excess of 5 years for. She captures Maura's bulging clit in her mouth and as she nips and pulls on it gently, her tongue flicks the tender mass into an utter tailspin.

Maura gasps as she tries to control her breathing but it's a lost cause.

"Ohhhhhh…uhhhhhhhhhhhh…..JANEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

Jane smiles from ear to ear as she pulls away slightly, blowing a stream of piercing cool air onto the perky little pearl. Maura throws her hips forward so much, Jane is afraid she may break her wrists, forgetting for a moment the doctor is still shackled to the posts.

Ready to execute, Jane once more takes Maura into her mouth, pushing her tongue as far as it will go, and slowly retracts and repeats this action several more times.

Finally, Jane flicks her tongue along Maura's bundle so fast, she makes herself come. Both women glisten with sweat as Jane extends her body over Maura's and they pant for several minutes, unable to speak.

Jane and Maura look at each other and smile. They kiss for awhile longer before Maura pleads…

"Officer, I promise to always be bad for you…..but now that my punishment is over, can you please, for the love of God, get these cuffs off of me?"

Jane roars with laughter as she springs up to retrieve her cuff key.

The women lay side by side in Jane's bed.

"So doc….I guess this makes it official huh?"

"Mmmm, what's that Jane?"

Jane pokes the doctor lovingly.

"Well, you know….that we're 'going out' now…an item"

"Oh Jane….you mean lovers?"

"Gah! C'mon Maura! Do you have to say it like that?"

"Well…it is the technical term for what we are…I think it generated…"

"Ok..ok..ok…no Googleness right now….we're together…yes? Can we agree on that?"

Maura nods "Absolutely, noted and agreed".

Before drifting off to sleep, Jane places her hand to her forehead and closes her eyes.

"Maura, what on earth are we going to tell people?"

"Nothing Jane…absolutely nothing….you or I…we don't owe anyone an explanation right now. It's nobody's business, however I feel our chemistry will speak for itself".

"Well, I can't say I disagree with you there".

The women chuckle

"You're right doc….you know something?"

"What's that Jane?"

"I need to start leaving my iPod lying around more often".

The detective winks at Maura before engaging in a loving game of 'Tickle Monster' and the two eventually fall victim to slumber just before dawn.


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is update #3 for you all. Don't worry I kept some hotness in here and it just maybe hotter than the last two updates, but I'll let you all be the judge of that…Enjoy! Remember to comment and review please! Thanks…**

The women wake to Joe sniffing each of their noses.

"Aww…good morning Joe, give me just a minute and I'll take you out".

Maura pats the tiny dog on top of her head and Joe wags her tail. She likes Maura, animals know who loves them.

Jane struggles to keep one eye open…"Ugh…good morning Dr. Isles….mmmm I like the sound of that".

Maura smirks as she leans over and kisses Jane on her forehead. "Good morning detective….you're right….I do like the way that sounds. I actually always have, but now it's just that much…. _sexier_".

As the doctor pours herself out of bed, Jane watches. She inhales the sweet scent of Maura's everything, as she walks away to put the detective's plaid bathrobe on, and she smiles. Jane can't remember the last time she was this happy.

Jane oogles Maura from her bed as the doctor pads around her apartment in naked feet. Jane's robe is a little big for the smaller Maura, and doesn't quite close the way it should in the front, but, none the less, Jane says nothing as she peers at the bare breasts that are merely covered by the gapping material; and enjoys the view. Maura's hair is full and untamed this morning as well, something else the detective notices and adds to her internal 'like list'.

Jane thought for sure she would have woken up feeling nervous, distraught, ashamed, terrified, and whatever other horrible emotion(s) that tend to go along with poor decision making instill. Surprisingly though, she had none of the above and scratches her head. Jane shakes the negative thought from her mind as far as Maura being a 'poor' decision goes, and takes a deep breath before asking the doctor the following:

"Maura….what did you have planned today? I mean, do you want to do something with me….or…not….I just thought….."

The doctor whirls around to look at Jane and with her signature goofy, teethy grin, replies

"Jane….I'm….why Id be honored to continue 'hanging' around and 'lying' um….what's that….how do you say?"

Jane breaks out into laughter and with a hint of sarcasm says

"Yes….yes Maura you want to 'lay' low today….and with me even…..sounds good".

The day rolls along, the women talk, they laugh, they compare child hood stories, they bicker over whose better when it comes to making corn bread…Bobby Flay or Paula Dean….and before they know it….it's gone….it's Sunday evening, and the threat of another arduous Monday approaches.

Both women fall silent for a moment, as they know Maura has to return home and Jane has to prepare somewhat for the coming week, yet either woman wants to break up this new found wonderfulness that has suddenly been bestowed upon them.

Maura speaks first

"They're all going to know Jane….."

"No they won't….Maura…..we can be professional at work….we have to"

"I'm not worried about being professional Jane, I'm worried about keeping our carnal instincts in check….professionalism has nothing to do with sex drive"

Jane's cheeks flush and she hangs her head

"You know Maura, there are a lot of 'hiding' spots in that precinct….I bet we can find a few to call our own…ya know, curb that sex drive thing"

Maura chuckles

"Jane!...I didn't peg you for such an aggressor….I must say, I'm pleasantly surprised….."

Jane continues to laugh as she winks at the doctor and then cringes when she hears Maura's ring tone faintly grumbling from Jane's bedroom….the detective knows when Maura's phone goes….hers is right behind….and sure enough, Jane's phone chirps from the kitchen counter. Both women spread out amongst their respective areas in the apartment to retrieve their phones as they answer

"Isles….."

"Rizzoli….."

and then look at each other before covering their mouths to hide their giddiness….

It takes the women 45 minutes to respond. Not bad considering both had to shower and dress for the occasion. This included Jane stopping by Maura's home so she could grab a suit.

The ever so neat M.E. pulled ahead and parked nearest the crime scene, while Jane parked much further back near Korsak and Frost, who were already there looking none too pleased.

Jane nods at the two men, who just stare at her.

"Whatta we got?..."

Korsak does a double take.

"Wait, did you and Dr. Isles….I mean….did you two just…."

"Yes Vince, we got here at the same time…what does that have to do with this very dead kid sporting roller blades lying in three pieces along I495?"

The detective shoots Korsak the 'don't fuck with me' glare and he regains his focus back to the heap below the yellow tarp.

As Korsak looks over the body and motions for Jane to come closer, he just about whispers in her ear

"You know Janie, it's ok…..I like Dr. Isles….I think she's a terrific woman."

Jane slaps her arms down at her sides before throwing them simultaneously up in the air.

"OK! What is it with you! Why are you so…..so fascinated with Maura and whatever it is you think may or may not be going on with us, huh?"

Jane's nostrils flare like a bull's and her pupils dilate. Vince knows this isn't the time nor the place to be grilling his old partner about a potential love quest. He knows the answer. He did after all talk at length with the doctor about her interests concerning the detective, and he supported her; he supports them, which in their blue blood world, is rare.

"Hey….I'm just stating the obvious…."

"Stating the obv…..ok….you know what? You two can handle this one on your own….a traffic homicide does not warrant the four of us….FROST!"

With gloved hands, Jane waves her partner over with purpose and the quiet rookie hurries to her side.

"Whatta ya need boss?"

"What do I need? Yeah….no, you two are gonna handle this….I…..am leaving"

"Jane, you can't just…you can't um…"

Frost is cautious with the senior detective, although they are partners, he is fresh meat and still learning the ropes, therefore, he puts up with Jane.

Jane cocks her head to the side and rolls her eyes towards Frost.

"Can't pick and choose? Is that what you were going to say?"

"In so many words Jane….yes…"

Maura can hear Jane's angst as she strides over, and knows she can more than likely calm the woman down before she stomps away making a bad impression on her new partner.

The doctor gently places a gloved hand on the arm of the detective and looks at her with a pleading gaze.

Jane responds and her demeanor suddenly changes.

"Jane, can you do me a favor? I need your opinion on some potential evidence I located several yards away from the body. Could you come over here and look?"

Jane's expression softens and the sides of her mouth curl up a little as she responds.

"Sure Maura….I'll be right there"

Frost looks at Korsak.

"Man….I don't know how you tolerated her for all those years. Talk about Jeckyl and Hyde….."

"Ah, c'mon kid…Janie's not that bad. Be lucky you have her as your partner. You'll learn a lot from her and she'll never leave you hanging….."

"Leave me hanging? Are you nuts? She just tried to….you know…bolt… and if it wasn't for Dr. Isles coming over here….wait a minute…."

Frosts eyes narrow and he wags a finger….

"Don't even say it kid….just go be a detective and leave whatever thought you were just about to regurgitate, on the back burner…has no place here on scene".

"You're right….you're right….I just…nevermind"

"Stop trying to figure her out Frost because you never will….."

The younger detective nods and walks away punching information into his iPad.

"I'll run an ID on the kid, sooner we find out who he is, sooner we find out what happened to him".

Frost walks away, and Korsak smiles as he glances across the street watching the interaction between Jane and Maura.

"There was no 'evidence' over here was there…."

Jane smiles as she looks at Maura.

"Mmmm, yes there is….down here, look"

The doctor points at a folded up piece of paper and a broken cell phone.

"Ah ha…Maura hand me an evidence bag will you?"

Jane places the phone into one bag and unconsciously the doctor hands her another for the piece of paper. Before placing it into the bag however, Jane opens it and chides

"Huh…no shit…this kid was on probation and had a curfew…looks like someone was about to get violated"

"Jane….must you curse like that?"

"Maura are you serious? Just a few hours ago you were saying the word 'Fuck' like someone's life depended on it and…."

"Jane!...oh my….now that was in the throws of sexual torture if you will, and something that was private and meaningful….this….how you randomly use these crude forms of vernacular…well, truly disturbs me…"

"….Dr. Isles, my vernacular is…well, it just is sometimes….I promise to watch what I say and reserve it for private and meaningful encounters…."

Maura smiles "Good! Now, lets get this poor boy back to my morgue so we can figure out just what happened to him…ugh…I never understood these RollerBlades…."

Jane dismisses Korsak and Frost from the scene once they were all through. She claimed lead on the case and told them to go home and get some rest. She would head back to the precinct with Maura and they would put their heads together, something they did best besides well, putting other things together of course.

While Maura did her routine with the body, Jane sat at her desk and thumbed through what little evidence they did have. She was distracted. Jane couldn't help but think about only hours ago and the sweet, lustfull romp she shared with the doctor. She drew with her pen tiny little circles on her note pad and reflected.

Jane searched her soul and thought about her life up to this point. Funny, she never really gave it a second thought until now. It all starts to make sense. The failed relationships with men, the unexplained fascinations she would have with other women that she found let's say, 'intriguing', the disinterest in befriending other females and playing sports such as softball….Jane mumbles to herself:

"Ugh….I am SUCH a cliché…."

Jane was never one to put herself into a 'category' and it makes her nervous thinking that now that she is with Maura, will have to do so. Then again, she knows Maura isn't one to give in to the norm, although she does tend to be a traditionalist. The detective's brain starts to stir.

Jane thinks about a saying her mother use to preach to her during high school and wonders if her own flesh and blood knew something was up before she did; her mother would tell her:

'Janie, it doesn't matter who you like as long as you're happy…the funny thing about love, is that it knows no boundaries….'

She hated when her mother was right. Jane hasn't forced herself to deal with these repressed issues in a very long time, yet she knows it's a necessary evil in order to move forward with her relationship with the doctor. Jane loves what she has with Maura and decides she needs to be in touch with _who_ she is rather than _what_ she is.

Jane thinks about what Maura had said earlier about their connection, and that it's nobody's business what they do behind closed doors. Jane also realizes that just because she is gay, doesn't confirm her entire existence as such. It's a small fraction really of who she is. Jane makes her mind up right then and there, that she will tackle this relationship by jumping in with both feet and enjoying the ride. You only get one life; she and Maura know all too well how short it can be, and knows they need to make the most of it…as a couple. _Carpe Diem…._

"Jane….I'm through….."

The voice startles the detective as she wipes a small amount of drool from the side of her face. The doctor places her hand on the back of Jane's neck via fingering through her dark brow, tangled curls and rubs the tension away.

"Ugh man….that feels good…."

"Mmmmm….Myofascialmyalgia….neck spasm…I took a course once in 'Modality', that's why I'm able to massage and calm the muscle fibers so quickly and efficiently…"

Jane closes her eyes and hangs her head, slowly rotating side to side pushing into the soft yet strong hands of the doctor.

"Myo-face-plant wha? Whatever…just don't stop…."

The doctor leans down over Jane's shoulder and whispers into her ear with a sense of breathy lust

"You're turning me on Jane….."

Head still hanging, Jane's eyes fly open and she can feel her groin start to pulse all over again.

'_No…no…no…not here, I can't fuck her in the station…that's just…oh God…screw it…'_

Jane stands and wraps her arms around the doctor and kisses her passionately. Maura moans and kisses Jane back, poking hard and desperately with her tongue. The detective breaks the contact only briefly and shoves Maura aggressively up against her desk. She wiggles her way between the doctor's legs and is annoyed with the resistance she is met with.

With both of her hands, Jane feverishly pushes Maura's skirt up around her waist and claws at the thin layer of satin underwear, yanking them down around the smaller woman's knees. The detective paws at the doctor like an animal and salivates as she drags her tongue along the sweet curve of Maura's neck.

Jane can hear Maura pant like a dog on a sultry summer day and knows the doctor wants to be fucked just as much as Jane wants to do the fucking.

As Jane dips her hand into Maura's wet sex, the doctor gasps for air before coming down hard with a full mandible on the detective's shoulder.

"Ahhhhhhh….oh God Maura…."

The doctor lightens the bite, but just barely as she moves herself over Jane's hand and feels three of the woman's fingers inside of her. She begins to rock her hips, thrusting Jane's digits further and deeper into her. The palm of Jane's hand is now pressing into Maura's clit as it pulses…pulses…pulses….quicker, faster, stronger. Maura leans back onto Jane's desk, files and paper scattering everywhere all over the floor.

Jane pushes her own pussy into the fervourous mix and finds herself grunting as she matches the doctor's rhythm. The detective's legs grow weak and she is close to climaxing as is Maura. The doctor's back is flush against the top of the desk now and her legs spread wide. She rides the detective's hand so hard she can feel herself clamp down around Jane's fingers as she releases…

"Ohhhhhhhh….uh…uh…uh…uh….Jane….yes….oh my God….yes…."

Jane collapses on top of Maura and bites at her very hard nipples through the pressed linen button down shirt.

The women regain awareness of their surroundings and nervously look around the desolate office. No one in site, so they hoped because if not they would both be looking for jobs elsewhere.

They kiss and hold each other for a brief moment. Jane blushes as she hands Maura back her panties and helps her with her skirt.

"That was hot Maura….."

With that shy goofy grin, Maura replies

"Yes…it was….wasn't it…."

"And a humble fuck at that…."

"Jane!...really…verbage…"

Jane laughs as she wraps her arms around the doctor

"Sorry….I forgot, this is going to be hard for me…I need a learning curve"

"How about no sex for one day each time you…you curse like that…I'd say that's learning curve enough wouldn't you…."

"Aw, c'mon Maura! That's just flat out mean…man…you play for keeps…ok you're on"

"Not that you had much choice in the matter…."

The women laugh as they gather their things, pick up the mess of papers and files that were strewn about, and head to the parking garage.

"Your place or mine?" Jane cocked an eyebrow.

Maura narrowed her eyes "Mine…..but we have to get some rest Jane…we still have a whole week ahead of us and there's no guarantee that we won't get called out again…"

"I promise….we go right to sleep…."

"Deal"

The women pour themselves into their respective vehicles and head out of the garage to Maura's house to get some rest. Little do they both know that in only 3 hours time, their phones will ring again, and back at it they will go.

**I hope you all enjoyed this update and where I'm deciding to go with this story. As always, I appreciate your feed back and look forward to reading your comments! I love you all and for those of you on Twitter, feel free to follow me RizzoliQuotes. Would love to see some of you there!**


	4. Chapter 4

**** I know….I know…it's been awhile since my last update, but work's been a bear and life's been hectic. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this next installment. As always, please review and comment. I love to hear from you all. Hope everyone is doing well and getting ready for the holidays. Take care and I hope to update again soon. I don't want to leave you guys hanging too long with this one! ****

The women put in 40 hours of over time in one week and decided it was time for a vacation. Their relationship was new, it was lustful, it was… to say the least….hot.

Jane and Maura wanted more time with each other however, and the secretive grope filled affairs during lunch breaks, quickies before parting ways at night, and the back seat of Jane's take home, although exciting and fun, was starting to wear thin on both women's nerves.

It was 3 days before Thanksgiving and the first night of Jane and Maura's official 'vacation'. They turned off their cell phones, placed them in Jane's dresser drawer and crawled into bed. They decided they would just sleep tonight, as they were both exhausted and succumbed to slumber easier than they both thought possible.

Neither woman was quite sure of the hour when they were jolted out of bed by a loud knock at the front door. Jane was the first to spring up, clad in a tank top and gray sweat pants. Although half asleep, she instinctually managed to grab her gun from the night stand and quickly glance at the alarm clock. It glared a fierce 5:32 am.

"Jane….what's going on?" The doctor whispered in a concerned tone.

"Stay here Maura….I'm not sure who the hell is at my door this early, but they better have a damn good reason for Christ sake…."

Maura now wide eyed, sat up and drew her knees to her chest, peeking over the top of the Egyptian cotton sheets she had given Jane for her birthday recently.

The detective shuffled lightly to the door and peered through the peep hole, holding her gun at the low ready. Letting go a loud sigh, she relaxed her tense, rigid shoulders, and rolled her sleepy, squinty eyes as she threw the hallway light on.

Jane slowly opened the door and as it creaked, she felt her gut churn as she saw the uniformed officer standing before her. She recognized the cherubic young man as her younger brother's best childhood friend. Robbie Boland looked gaunt and worn out. His eyes were bloodshot, puffy and wet, as if he had been crying.

Jane instantly became terrified "Oh God no…no, no, no…Robbie…don't you tell me something happened to Frankie!"

The blond haired, blue eyed cop looked stunned as he struggled for the right words.

"Oh man…no Jane….I…I'm sorry…Frankie is fine, absolutely perfect…it's me…I didn't know where else to go…your phone went straight to voice mail….and I can't go home to my wife looking like this….I…"

The young rookie's bottom lip began to quiver and the tears spilled from his eyes and down on to his sullen cheeks. Jane pulled him inside with one solid tug and Maura, who now stood in the open bedroom door frame, smiled as she watched her girlfriend do what she does best. Make people who are deserving of her time, feel better.

Jane places her gun on the kitchen counter and reaches up cradling the young man's cheek, wiping a tear with her thumb.

"Shhh…sh…sh…sh…Robbie it's ok hon, what the fuck happened?" Jane sat across the kitchen table from the cop, reached her hand out and rubbed the kid's forearm. She tilted her head to the side, lightened her stare at the pitiful sight before her, and looked past his right shoulder at Maura, who stood silently in awe.

"Janey I'm not cuttin' it…I…I feel like a total failure. I've never felt so…so retarded in my whole life as I did tonight. I don't think I can go back to the precinct without being looked at like the biggest pussy ever…."

Concerned and confused Jane just stared at the young officer. She contemplated her next move and decided on cheesy humor. It usually works with most guys, unless they're Jorge of course, in order to break through the uncomfortableness.

"Are you going to make me beat it out of you or what?" Jane pulled the corners of her mouth up in an attempt to make the young man laugh, and it worked….a little.

"I'm sorry Janey…I couldn't go to Frankie, and my wife…she's sleeping, the baby just started getting a solid 7 hours in….and…"

"You listen to me ok? Even if you weren't a BlueBlood, I'd still sit here till God knows what time of the day with you….now lets' go…tell me what happened".

The detective had a way about her; although forward and to the point, Jane always managed to handle herself with an air of compassion and class. She was never judgmental and this was the main reason she presumed the guys would always spill their guts to her.

Jane glanced at Maura and nodded slightly at the doctor. The smaller woman entered the kitchen wearing Jane's Homicide sweat shirt and a pair of yoga pants. Her hair was thrown into a messy bun which sat on top of her head and she yawned as she rubbed the much needed sleep from her eyes.

Maura smiled sweetly at the young cop as she passed him to get to the coffee pot which sat on the counter in a corner behind him. The doctor fixed a fresh brew and lightly patted the officer's shoulder as she passed him again, this time seating herself next to Jane at the table.

The rookie looked on like a deer in head lights "Dr. Isles…I..uh, did I miss something? You girls having a sleep over or…oh holy crap…wait…you two…wow…I had no idea…"

The young man's face blushed somewhere between a deep crimson and a light purple hue.

With her signature teethy grin, Maura very matter of fact, filled in the blanks for the young cop.

"Yes Robert…Jane and I have been involved in a sexual relationship for the last three months…."

Jane closed her eyes and shook her head "Why Thank You Dr. Ruth…I'm pretty sure Robbie doesn't want to hear about our…our thing".

The detective loosely threw her hand in the air, making small circles above her head and the rookie chuckled.

Both women drew their attention back to the young man and with non-biased hearts, encouraged him to continue on with his confession, so to speak.

The young man hangs his head in shame.

"It's just been one of those weeks you know? Anything and everything that could've gone wrong did. Today is my Friday and all I wanted to do was go home and enjoy my four days off. Last call of the morning….this dog gets waffled by a car…I'm the closest unit…and when I get there, this poor thing is bleeding all over the place and just…just struggling to live. I knew it was hurt bad and that it's injuries were probably too severe to survive. I couldn't stand there and watch it suffer…I….I unholstered my gun…a couple other guys got there and I…I shot him. I told it how sorry I was, that I was just trying to help it…they laughed at me Janey…cuttin' up on me because I started cryin'. They called me a fag….a thumb sucker…a weak little whimp…I was just tryin' to do the right thing….now I'm a fucking laughing stock".

Jane got up from her chair and wrapped her arms around the young man, kissing the top of his head.

"You're no laughing stock Robbie…you have a heart…a big one, and that's a good thing. You haven't become jaded yet and to be honest with you, I know I've got more sympathy and compassion for animals than I do humans….I can thank Korsak for that…"

Maura tried to help by offering her version of the 'It will be ok' speech via brainiac version.

"You know, early psychiatrists have said that showing emotions during times of high stress can actually increase the production of serotonin in the brain, making the etiological response to depression a rather therapeutic one".

Jane glared at Maura with an arched eyebrow and Robbie scratched his head in an attempt to digest what the doctor said.

"Um…thanks?...I think?" The young cop laughs and Jane can't help but giggle.

"Thanks Jane….I'm really glad I stopped by…I'm sorry for waking you ladies up. It means more than you know, you lettin' me in and all…"

"Hey…don't ever apologize for getting things off your chest. I'm always here…we both are…"

Jane lovingly looked at Maura, who in turn bit her bottom lip.

"I guess I should get going…Erin is gonna wonder where I've been for the last hour…I don't want her to worry…oh hey, do you mind if I get a cup of that jo' to go?"

"Of course!"

Maura hops up and grabs a mug from the overhead cabinet. Jane smiles as she watches the petite woman flex to her tippy toes to reach for a travel mug. The doctor pours the rookie a steaming container full of Columbian goodness.

"You know where to find me to return this…." She hands the young man the mug with a nod and a smile.

"Thank you Dr. Isles…."

"Please…do call me Maura…"

Robbie kisses Jane on the cheek and Maura patted his back.

"Thanks again you two….um…by the way…please don't tell any of the guys I was here".

Jane looks at Maura "We will take it to the grave…um..yeah, not like…er nevermind".

"Jane!..." Maura's mouth is agape and she swats at Jane's arm.

"Well, so much for being on vacation….they flock to me like a fly on sh.."

Jane stopped short of saying the 'S' word. She knew Maura still has the profanity meter ticking away, and she was really hoping for a morning roll in the hay…ok well comforter.

Jane crept closer to the doctor and slinked behind her. She wrapped her arms around the shorter blond and slowly moved her hands under the bulky sweat shirt. She could feel how hard Maura's nipples were and pinched the supple flesh between her fingers; teasing the nubs further into errection.

A wave of heat shot straight to Jane's groin and she started to salivate. The doctor never turned around but didn't shoo the detective away either. This excited Jane even further. She pushed herself against Maura's backside, feeling her firm, athletic ass, and realized there were no under wear lining the thin black yoga pants.

Jane exhaled deeply along Maura's neck and she could feel the woman's skin prickle. Maura struggled to keep her breathing under control.

Jane liked this game and found it interesting that Maura kept her back to her. The detective grabbed at the stretchy material that clung to Maura's skin. She tugged and yanked, eventually managing to get them around the doctor's ankles. Jane knelt on the kitchen floor and stared up at the half naked woman before her.

"Turn around…." Jane growled in her best come hither tone.

Slowly, the doctor turned around and looked down at the detective on her knees. She so badly wanted to feel Jane sink her tongue between her legs and lick her into orgasm, but she felt punishing them both for the moment, would make their next encounter just that much more explosive and epic.

Maura wagged her finger in front of the detective's face and kept as stoic of a stare as possible letting Jane know she meant business.

Confused and beginning to panic a little, Jane tilts her head to the side.

"What's the matter baby…don't you want me to…"

Maura placed a finger horizontal to Jane's lips.

"No Jane….you remember the little game we have going don't you?"

Like a child about to have a temper tantrum, Jane gloats…

"But Maura, I DIDN'T curse…at all…I swear…you were here the whole time! What the…?"

Maura, still standing with her pants around her ankles bends to pick them up and pulls them back into place.

"Yes you did Jane….earlier, when Robbie was here….you asked him 'What the eff happened'….."

"Are you serious? Oh…c'mon Maura! That's…that's ridiculous!"

Maura roars with laughter "A bet's a bet Jane…and I'm sorry but, you broke the bet and threw the ball…"

"It's DROPPED the ball and that's….well, that's just cheesy Maura…."

Like a wounded animal about to run off and lick it's wounds, Jane stands to her feet and can feel her sex burn.

"Maura, I'm a little….ok A LOT turned on right now…can't you just forgive me this one time and we can start over like tomorrow or something?"

"No Jane…a bet is a bet and you are now one day down with no sex".

Jane's nostrils flare and she puffs her cheeks in frustration.

Still smiling, Maura points to the bathroom.

"Go….go Jane now….take a cold shower and I'll have breakfast ready for you when you come out".

"I don't want BREAKFAST I want you…."

"Well, you Detective Rizzoli are acting like a sore loser and YOU are not going to get your way…"

"FINE!"

Jane storms off for the bathroom, but not before stealing a kiss from Maura.

The detective grumbles "I love you….you're no fair, but I still love ya".

Jane turns to look at Maura and winks before heading into the bathroom.

"This is gonna suck…"

**TBC…..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey kids! It's been awhile….I hope this update finds you all well and I hope everyone enjoyed their holidays ; ) As always, I appreciate and LOVE the reviews so help a sista out will ya? Be well y'all….** P.S. These lovely ladies as much as I wish could be mine, aren't, so don't go suing me or anything….I'm just borrowing their characters for fun!

The holidays came and went….Jane behaved herself and the women's relationship continued to strengthen and grow beyond boundaries either of the two could imagine possible.

They kept their special bond between them private for the most part, but wouldn't avoid the question if asked, especially if by co-workers. It wasn't anyone's business really what went on behind closed doors, but the women understand human behavior and know curiosity often gets the better of people.

Jane lay bundled under the covers, a hooded sweatshirt hugs her curly mane like a guardian angel and Maura glances over a heap of autopsy reports at the flat screen TV as the following message taunts its audience with a nagging, yet threatening message….

_The National Weather forecast for the greater Northeast coast, is predicting a severe winter storm watch from Virginia through to Maine….Boston is expecting the worst with sub-zero conditions, hurricane force winds, and precipitation accumulations expected over 24 inches in most areas….. _

"GAH! Blah…blah…blah….blow me….." Jane grumbles at the screen with a growl of nasal irritation and chest congestion, as she throws a wadded up tissue weighted down with flu filled mucous at the meteorologist.

"**Jane! Don't toss your haemophilus influenza infested tissues at the television….place them in the receptacle where they belong…for goodness sake…you are spreading potentially infectious particulates at a rate of approximately 40,000 per inch…"** **Maura rolls her eyes as she gets out of bed and walks over to pick up the germ magnet with a can of Lysol in her hand.** "**DON'T touch that Maura…..I'll get it….and keep that can of cootie buster away from the LCD screen! That sh…um….garbage …will ruin the picture and make everyone on it look like we've had two dozen cocktails each…."** **Jane quickly captures the word 'shit' like a fleeing perp, as it nearly escapes her lips. The detective knows the blunder made its way to the doctor's ears because she watched as Maura stopped dead in her tracks even though she hadn't turned around exposing her facial expression; Jane didn't need to see it….she could feel it. ** **Quickly changing the subject in hopes Maura would have pity on her flu'ish fever'y induced state, Jane sighs…** "**Imma go put the snow chains on our tires before Mother Nature wreaks havoc on us all…"** **The detective pushes the hood to her sweat shirt down and runs a hand through her matted curls. She reaches for a fleece cap in Maura's closet and smooshes it on top of her head nearly covering her eyes. Jane winces as she pulls an achy arm through the sleeve of her Northern Face down jacket, and heads towards Maura's garage door.** "**Jane….you're too sick to be putting chains on tires….I'll do it…."** **Jane lets a sarcastic giggle breach…** "**I'm sorry…you're gonna do wha?"** **Maura narrows her eyes and glares at the mismatched, runny nosed detective.** "**You know Jane….a car and its mechanisms really are no different than that of a human body…I've worked my way under a hood or two and this isn't my first snow storm…"** **Jane smiles although her throat is throbbing and raw…** "**Yeeeeeah….I know. I remember Ma's situation…when she traded in her Lumina to that scheister used car salesman….and that pencil skirt….you bent over the hood…."** **Maura softens her stare, looks at the floor and laughs….** "**You were so funny Jane….watching you squirm on the sidewalk in the summer heat with your mother next to you…I was fully aware of what I was…..of what I was doing to you…."** **Jane wasn't sure because her ears were clogged, but she thought she detected a hint of naughtiness in Maura's inflection just then. She gulped as her eyes met the doctor's.** "**Look Maura…let's put the chains on together yeah? We'll get it done quicker and then we can head back inside and maybe…you know…"** "**Oh Jane….no….no no no…we can't…I mean…you're…." Maura sighs…."You've got the flu…and if I catch it….well, then who is going to clear cases? The weather as is will delay…"** **Maura stops. Jane looks sad….her feelings have been hurt. The doctor is much better now at recognizing human emotion as it happens and reacting to it, as opposed to steam rolling over it as she has done so numerous times in the past. ** **She wags a finger in Jane's direction and cocks her head…..** "**I just heard what that sounded like and…oh look! ….tire…chains….um…"** **She hands a pair to Jane who snatches them as she mumbles and walks away towards the doctor's Mercedes.** **It takes the women all of 30 minutes to attach the chains. Before going inside, Jane noticed just how still and frigid the night air was. ** "**It's eerie…ya know? Now I understand where they get that saying from…calm before the storm…."** "**Actually Jane….that saying as you so put it….came from an old maritime…."** **The doctor is interrupted by the detective.** "**MUST you be so literal? Sheeeesh…."** **Jane rubs her winter chapped hands together and heads inside Maura's massive, yet very cozy and very warm house on the hill.** **The doctor is right behind Jane who suddenly stops just inside the kitchen door way, causing the smaller woman to bump right into the detective's slender back.** "**OH! Goodness….Jane….what…oh..my…" Both women stare at the sight before them and with jaws agape watch Bass as he slowly crunches a kale leaf.** **Jane strains her voice as she yells…."JOE! You little rat… YOU! Where are you!"** **Maura kneels beside the African spurred tortoise picking the pile of greens, tomatoes, cucumbers and chunks of feta cheese from the prehistoric shell. ** "**Jesus Maura….I'm sorry….poor Bass….he looks like….well…he looks like a Cheeseburger!"** **Jane begins to laugh and then quickly stops when Maura looks at her wide eyed almost as if in horror.** "**Jane it's not funny! Bass….he….he has no means to defend himself and Joe…she is getting a bit much with her mischievous habits…."** "**Maura…Joe is all of 5 pounds…she didn't mean anything by it…she just wanted the cheese in the salad is all…besides…who left it out on the counter anyways?"** **Maura's mouth opens "Oh….so now this is my fault? Jane this is my house and…." The doctor stops. She realizes she has said too much and can see she has injured the detective once again.** "**Yeah…I know it's your house….your rules….I think I'm uh…. gonna go back to my apartment before the storm starts…"** "**Jane….don't be silly….I'm…I'm sorry….don't go, you're too sick…let me take care of you…"** **The doctor grabbed Jane's wrist as she tried to brush past in a huff. ** "**I didn't mean that Jane….what's mine is yours….honest…let me…let me make it up to you….please?"** **Jane tilts her head back and lets out a puff of air. She really didn't want to leave, and knows that her edgy temperament is largely due in part to her not feeling well. ** "**Fine…."** **Maura smiles and rubs Jane's lower back. "Go upstairs, draw yourself a hot bath and get in the tub….I'll be up in just a moment…."** **Jane does what she is told. She strips the layers of clothing from her flu ridden body and leaves them in a heap next to the Roman style tub. She climbs in letting the warm water rehabilitate her throbbing body. She closes her eyes, almost dead asleep until she hears the sexy purr of Maura's voice enter the steamy bathroom.** **Jane peels one eye open and then the other. Maura is very naked. Even sick, Jane's equipment is still functioning and she can feel every inch of herself begin to tingle. Maura stops just short of the tub and slowly begins to run her hands through her reddish blond locks. She doesn't say one word….** **Jane looks on with lustful eyes and it clicks what Maura is doing. She likes it….a lot. The petite doctor stares the detective down so hard, it rocks Jane's soul. Maura lets a long drawn out sigh escape from the depths of her bellows as she slowly caresses each of her own breasts. Jane gulps and her ears pop. ** **As the doctor's hands loosely cup the supple, pale skin, Jane can see Maura's erect nipples poke through her fingers. Jane loses it and makes an animalistic move towards Maura. Suddenly, the detective is shoved back down by both shoulders into the tub.** "**NO!...no Jane…..I said I'd make things up to you right?"** **In a total sex-zombie like state, Jane slowly nods her head "yes" and sits back down. ** "**I've got….just the thing for….such a poor….sick baby…." The doctor methodically licks her lips as she continues to stare the detective down.** '**Oh my God….Jane control yourself' ** **The detective can't think. All she wants to do is pounce on the delicious sight before her….and devour it. Instead, she does as Maura asks and tries to maintain some sort of composure.** **Slowly, Maura drops her right hand and lightly traces her curvy, sexy outline down to her groin. She throws her head back, closes her eyes and allows her mouth to fall open. Jane is completely incapacitated as she helplessly watches the doctor rub the outside of her pussy. ** **Maura begins to moan the detectives name and it's almost too much for Jane to bear. ** "**You do what I do….." The doctor in one breathy gasp instructs Jane to follow her lead. ** **Still with her eyes glued on Maura, Jane reaches down into the water and finds her own sex ready to explode and knows she needs to pace herself. ** **Maura's fingers disappear between her legs as she lets out a cry. Jane sucks back the drool that almost escaped her lips.** '**Lord….that would have been embarrassing'. ** "**Relax Jane….enjoy this just as much as I am…."** **The detective lets herself go. A husky groan creeps up her throat and pierces the humid air.** "**Maura…..I…..oh…..fu…"** **She stops….just as she is about to let the mother of all cuss words roll off her very heated tongue…she stops. ** **Wide eyed, Maura looks at Jane and laughs. The doctor drops to her knees, riding her own hand.** **Jane can't handle it. She plunges two fingers deep inside of her and rocks back and forth. She looks on almost distressed as Maura pounds her way into a heated and very dramatic climax.** "**FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK me!"** **Jane licks the beads of sweat that drip along side of her mouth. She bucked so hard, she nearly splashed herself right out of the tub like a fish out of water. ** **The two women pant out of control as Jane between gasps scolds the doctor.** "**Maura Isles! That is at least one day for you with no sex!"** "**It was worth it Jane….I think we can call a truce on the profanity contest. I may regret saying this one day, but I'm starting to understand why you use vulgarity. It can be at times…dare I say…liberating?"** **Jane is shocked. "Halleluiah!"** **The women share a brief chuckle as the doctor slowly brings herself to a standing position and grabs Jane a towel. ** "**That was the best no contact sex I've ever had Maura".** "**I told you I'd make it up to you."** "**Um yeah….that you did."** "**Let's get you back into bed now that you've had an adequate dose of immunoglobin A introduced into your system".** **Jane shakes her head as her cheeks glow a bright pink. Her wet hair clings to her shoulders as she crawls under the covers of Maura's huge, downy bed.** **The doctor brings her detective a steaming cup of green tea and slides in next to Jane. She kisses the detectives cheek and rests her head on her shoulder.** "**I love you Jane".** **Jane kisses the top of Maura's head. "I love you too Maura….you ready for this storm? I can throw a mean snowball ya know".** "**And I can make an incredible snow angel". The women giggle as they turn the TV back on to see the latest weather update.** "**Feeling better Jane?"** "**Much…..that was the best cure ever for the flu….you really should market that…."** **Jane winks at the doctor as she laughs and Maura just glares at her detective.** "**I wonder what Crowe and Big Mo' are gonna do tomorrow with all this snow…"** "**Should we be worried Jane?"** "**Nah…."** **Just shy of 11pm, the snow started to fall and Jane's phone began to ring….the women looked at each other as the doctor's phone followed suit….a concerned sigh escaped them both as they answered…** **TBC…..**


End file.
